


A Friend In Need

by YumeArashi



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeArashi/pseuds/YumeArashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough mission, Ezio just needs a little peace and quiet.  Set during Assassin's Creed II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden Blade Repair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15985) by Metanomaly/Kidavi. 



“Ezio, so good to see you!  How can I help?” Leonardo’s usual greeting was tinged with concern, and he had to fight not to ask if Ezio was all right.  The assassin was visibly exhausted, clearly wounded, and his clothes were covered in grime as well as blood.

In answer, Ezio removed the bracer from his right wrist, holding it out to Leonardo.  “Mechanism’s broken.  Didn’t have time to clean it.  Sorry,” he explained, laconic even for him. 

Leonardo repressed a grimace at the dried - and half-dried - blood.  It was unusual for Ezio to be anything but fastidious in the care of his weapons, and despite knowing that the younger man didn’t like being fussed over, he couldn’t help asking mildly, “When was the last time you slept, amico?”

“Three days ago,” Ezio grunted, “Thanks to that paranoid bastardo.”

“Hm.  Well, this will take a little while.  Why don’t you go upstairs and get cleaned up - you can borrow something of mine to wear for now - and then I’ll check your injuries.”  It was telling that Ezio simply nodded and trudged upstairs without even a token of his usual insistence that he was perfectly fine.

Leonardo had barely finished cleaning the caked-on filth from  weapon when Ezio came back down, looking a little less worse for wear.  The artist put aside the bracer and turned to the medical supplies he’d set out in readiness, neatly arranged beside a plate of bread, cheese and fruit.

“You didn’t need to do all this,” Ezio protested halfheartedly, already eyeing the food hungrily.

“It was no trouble, you may as well get something in your stomach while I patch you up.” Leonardo shrugged.

“How did you….no, never mind, you always know.”

Leonardo chuckled as he set about cleaning and dressing the wounds.  “If you had no time for rest, it was unlikely that you had much time for food.  Simple deduction, really.”

“Simple, he says,” Ezio snorted.  “Is there anything which is not simple to you?”

“Si - stubborn assassins who refuse to take care of themselves,” Leonardo smiled and settled back down on the workbench beside Ezio.  “There, I think that will keep you in one piece for now.”

“Thank you.  Truly, you are a good friend.”  Ezio watched Leonardo resume his work with the blade.

“It is nothing,” Leonardo smiled wryly.  If he was to be no more than a friend to Ezio, he could at least be a good friend.

Some minutes later, Leonardo was started from his concentration by a warm thump against his shoulder, and he looked over to see that Ezio had fallen soundly asleep.  He smiled fondly and resumed his tinkering, careful not to jostle the exhausted assassin.  He could work on this a while longer.


End file.
